pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Yew
Credits Image by Johanna Rädecke from Pixabay Coded/Format by Pastelkittyqq ∙ This format is not free to use and is only for Pastelkittyqq’s use! ∙ YEW ∙ Yew is a Nightmare she-cat who resides in the immoral Savage Talons as a Mage. Appearance Personality Stats Romance History Trivia ∙ APPEARANCE∙ Yew is a jet-black Nightmare she-cat. Her paws, tail, and mohawk-like mane atop her head are cotton white. Wine red runs across the top of her mane; the tips of her ears and tail are also wine red. The feline’s eyes are desaturated green. Her left ear is shredded. ∙ PERSONALITY ∙ Yew, while young, holds high respect, not necessarily trust, to her superiors. Those she deems superior are individuals who can beat her in a physical fight. If Yew sees a chance that someone inferior to her could possibly become equal or superior, she will also treat them with respect. Habits: ∙ Yew usually only has to be asked to stop once. ∙ She does not gripe nor does she backtalk her superiors. ∙ SKILLS ∙ ∙ CHANCES OF ∙ ∙ ROMANCE ∙ ∙ HISTORY ∙ ∙ 12.21.19 ∙ Yew has been accepted into Woodland Dwellers ∙ 12.22.19 ∙ Yew met Vin (“Kit/Cynder” #2497), Slate (“Whis” #1216), and Neeris (#2497). She sparred Neeris for a few minutes using her Nightmare form before having to rest from exhaustion. ∙ 12.23.19 ∙ Yew met Icarus (#2884). Icarus took Yew and Vin to the border to hunt. The two kits preyed on a bird while Icarus napped on a branch, not bothering to watch them. Vin suggested Yew throw the bird at the sleeping tom; Yew agreed and they both booked it into a hollowed area of a tree. Icarus soon found them and pulled them from the tree’s cavity, burning them both with his corrosive acid. Once Icarus’s back was turned on Yew she darted straight to camp and left Vin for dead. Icarus decided to not kill Vin and they head to camp then Icarus announced he has adopted them both. After returning to camp Yew met Kikimora (#2884). ∙ 12.24-5.19 ∙ Yew met Eclipse (#2884). Eclipse bashed a stone against Yew’s head for touching his tail. Vin quickly defended Yew, despite her telling her to drop it. Eclipse encased Vin in rock. Even though Vin was her adoptive sister, Yew was very excited by this and started imagining gruesome things happening to Vin, caring none about her safety. Vin got distressed enough to let out a sonic screech which made the rocks around her shatter. Even worse, Yew complimented Eclipse’s abilities, not seeming to notice Vin’s glare. ∙ 12.26.19 ∙ Eclipse showed Yew the blood eagle which sparked her interest. Then he gave Yew the opportunity to practice that torture method on an unlucky Outsider. After they finished Eclipse asked who she wanted her mentor to be. Yew replied with Kikimora which made Eclipse react angrily. Talking more about his anger towards Kikimora, Yew suggests he overthrow him. Yew agrees to help his rebellion against the current Warlock and does his bidding. Yew shortly returned to camp after a tour of the territory given by Eclipse and visited Kikimora. She asked him if Eclipse could be her mentor when she was apprenticed which prompts him to agree and apprentice her and Vin together. Vin is to be mentored by Eclipse temporarily while Sugilite’s broken leg healed. The three leave camp to go train. Yew returned and entered Kikimora’s den. Kikimora informs her she must go through a test to ensure she is “Savage Talons material.” After the “test” Yew ambled to her adoptive parents and asked them about it. Sugilite was enraged and made a big commotion, attracting the attention of her groupmates. Eclipse entered the scene and spoke against Kikimora who later emerged, hearing all of this. The group argued before Eclipse murdered Kikimora and became the new Warlock. ∙ 12.27.19 ∙ Eclipse took Yew training where she accidentally scratched him in the wrong place. Eclipse was infuriated by this and nearly squeezed Yew to death with his shadowy tendrils. Once Yew returned to camp, mostly unhurt, she could not help but admire Eclipse’s power and strength. ∙ 12.31.19 ∙ Yew stalked Eclipse in the Translucent Darkness from the treetops. She began to mess around with him with her shadowy tendrils. Eclipse talked to the unseen stalker as if they were an adversary, Yew began to think about what he would do to her if he found her stalking with delight, despite the gory fantasies. Once Eclipse caught her, Yew told him she was intrigued and interested by him. Eclipse suggested her share her interest in him with Vin. ∙ 01.03.20 ∙ Yew told Vin about her interest in Eclipse. Vin told her it was a bad idea but Yew did not agree, this interaction only made her interest in Eclipse grow. Yew returned to camp with flowers for Eclipse and confirmed her adoration for him. Eclipse told her that they could do something about “this” once she was a Mage. Yew met Thunder (“Blue” #7414) who told her his body count was zero—Yew was quite disappointed at this and could not believe an adult had caused no causalities. Yew tried to eat a cat she had killed, but Sugilite caught her and forced her to spit it out. NEEDS UPDATING HERE ∙ 02.02.20 ∙ After Savage Talons fought and won a battle that destroyed The DeadLocks, Yew and her adoptive sister, Vin, were promoted to mages. Before the battle Yew had asked Eclipse if he would be her mate once she was a mage and he had agreed to it. ∙ TRIVIA ∙ ∙ Yew was originally named Poppy before being added, but it was changed to Yew to better fit her eccentric blood-lusting personality. ∙ Her mohawk-like mane atop her head is not optional. Gallery Relations Ask Yew ∙ GALLERY ∙ Pastelkittyqq-PixelHead-Yew.png|Pixel Head by Pastelkittyqq#2211 Yew Peers.png|Yew Peering by Pastelkittyqq#2211 ∙ RELATIONS ∙ Savage Talons= |-|Elsewhere= |-|Deceased= ∙ ASK YEW ∙ Q: Slate ∙ “What are you most excited to do when you’re an apprentice?” A: “I’d like to learn how to gut someone alive and torture them until they bleed out! Oh and I wanna learn how to manipulate people!!” ∙ Q: Vin ∙ “Can we be friends?” A: “Yes!” ∙ Q: Goose ∙ “Please wait on murdering people. I do not want to be in the area where it happens. What will you do if someone hurts your friends and family? Will you delete the other person”s friends and family?” A: “Firstly, I’d love to kill you! When I’m older, I mean. You aren’t my superior so you can’t tell me who I can’t kill! By ‘delete’ do you mean kill? If so, then yes; I would absolutely slaughter anyone who harms someone important to me!” ∙ Q: Icarus ∙ “How would you feel about me being your mentor? (And unofficial dad)?” A: “I haven’t met you so I have no idea! As long as you’re good at murder, then I’d be okay with it. And... dad? I don’t think I want another dad. He was mean and mom threw him around a lot and yelled. You wouldn’t be like that, right?” A: “I’d be okay with it.” Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Savage Talons Category:Characters Category:Felids